


Gotham: New Light

by R3537L1F3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3537L1F3/pseuds/R3537L1F3
Summary: Batman is dead. The culprit? Gotham City. Gotham has suddenly gone to war against vigilantes and super villains sentencing them to death. Dick, Damien, and Kate look into what is really going on and who pushed the city to kill their Dark Night.
Kudos: 1





	Gotham: New Light

Usually, Dick Grayson would be patrolling the streets of Chicago. Today he gets a break as Robin and the Titans are in town looking for a villain of their own. Dick grabs a small glass of red wine and sips as he hears a familiar voice behind him. "Since when were you a drinker?", a woman stands at the doorway to the apartment. "Now I see why your father hates when Bruce does this," Dick replies as he stands up to greet Barabra Gordon. He walks over to embrace her, "and to what do I owe this surprise visit?" "Cant a friend visit a friend every now and then?" she asks, "besides there's a concert in town so I figured I'd pass through." "Ouch," says the young Damien as he squeezes into the apartment past the two. "Why are you here?" asks Dick, a bit annoyed at the abrupt entrance, "shouldn't you be with your team?" "We caught the baddie and the found out about some concert I don't plan on going to so I'm crashing here," replies Damian as he plops down on the sofa and turns on the tv. "The hell you are," Dick says as he angrily snatches the remote away from Damian. Barbara let out a small laugh then suddenly Dick's phone rings. Dick answers his phone "Hey Clark. The news? No, should I?" Dick turns the tv to the world news and see's Vicki Vale on the screen with the headline _Batman is dead._ "We have just got word that the Joker and the Penguin are also confirmed dead," Vicki says looking into the camera. She is standing inside Gotham at a bridge that has been barricaded by the city so that no one can enter. She continues, "Gotham has now taken not only the life of their once glorified vigilante but also two of it's most prominent villain. Oh Mayor Hill, a few words?" Dick mutes the tv in shock as Barabra breaks down into tears. Damien silently looks at the muted tv unable to stop staring at the repeated images of the torn and battered cape and cowl being put on display like a flag of victory. After a brief moment of silence, Dick grabbed his keys and put his phone in his pocket before darting out the door. Damian ran out after him, "Where are you going?" "Gotham," Dick replied. "What about Barabra?" asked Damian. "You watch her," Dick replied. "The hell with that I'm going with you," says Damian as he jumps onto Dick's motorcycle. Just then Gar Logan, Raven, and Jaime Reyes arrive. "We saw the news," says Raven. "Go to Dick's apartment and help Barabra," replies Damien, "I'll catch up with you guys later." Dick revs the engine a few times before flooring it towards Gotham.

Meanwhile, outside of Gotham City, Superman is speeding towards the city to find out what happened to his fell League member. As he approaches he is suddenly struck by a green beam. Superman hits the ground with a thud and is approached by the Flash. "Quite sure eating dirt wasn't part of the plan," Flash says as Superman gets back to his feet. "This is no time for jokes Barry," responded Superman. Then loud squealing from the feedback of large loudspeakers positioned in front of the barricade blocking the entrance to the city. "Superman, Flash," says a voice from a fully geared up GCPD officer, "we value your contributions to the planet however, Gotham is off-limits to heroes, big and small. We contacted various outside sources and have ways to keep you out if necessary." Superman braces himself to race towards the city as the police ready the kryptonite laser at him. The Flash grabs his arm, "lets head back to Watchtower, these people seem determined to keep us out." Superman clinches his fist and flies off to Watchtower. "Oh don't worry I'll sprout wings eventually," Flash says snarkily as he watches Superman leave, waiting on a boom tube to appear. Back at Watchtower, Dick and Damien arrive and see the angry Superman. "Guess you couldn't get in either," asks Dick. "No one's getting in without a good damn reason," replies John Stewart, "I don't know what Batman did but that's one anti-hero city right there." Superman stood up slamming his hands on the table, "whatever it was it defiantly didn't warrant death!" Everyone went silent, then Kate Kane and The Flash came through the teleporter. "Lot of upset faces," said Kate, "but do you really believe Gotham could really kill Batman?" Everyone looks at each other. "You saw the cape and cowl," said Damien. "Yes," replied Kate, "but did we not see Superman's cape when we thought he was dead? And what about Hal Jordan's ring?" Kate taps on a tablet and brings up a map of Gotham City on the larger display for all to see. "I may be able to get into the city," she says, "I can take Barry with me." Dick steps in to interrupt, "Gotham may not know you but they know Barry is The Flash, if they decide to follow through with their threats they will hunt him down." Barry speeds around the table and stops next to Dick, "they'll have to catch me first." "You've been caught before," replies Dick, "let me and Damien go, we know the city better than anyone." "Not without me," said Kate, "I don't want you two doing anything reckless." "Says the queen of reckless," Damien says to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> \- First, Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you like it!  
> \- Second, sorry for any grammar errors, I tried to catch them x.x  
> \- Third, I dunno how long this will get but I will try to give a decent ending!


End file.
